


Always Be Together

by BooksAreAwesome01



Series: Ladybug songfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreAwesome01/pseuds/BooksAreAwesome01
Summary: Someone dies, Ladybug sings and Chat Noir cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this yesterday but two of the buses from my school were in an accident, so I was checking all the news channels.

She doesn't remember dying, all she remembers is that her Kitty was down and stepped in front of him to shield him. There was a stab of pain and the world turned black. That is all she remembered until she woke up floating above a grave, she looks down to see a marble headstone with her name, date of birth and death and the words: ' _You were an awesome friend and superhero, you will be greatly missed by everyone._ ' Kneeling in front of the grave, with tears pouring down his face, was her Partner. She couldn't bear to see her Chaton looking so sad, so she started singing a song that she remembered:

**We are friends for life**

**Hold that deep inside**

**Let this be your drive to survive**

**And just stand high and tall**

**Make sure you give your all**

**And if you ever fall**

**Know that I'm right here**

**We'll always be together**

**Don't you worry**

**I'll always be by your side**

**Don't you worry**

**The circle will never end**

**Just know we'll meet again**

**And we'll always be together**

**Forever always**

**I am here**

 

She saw her Kitty look straight at her as if he could hear her, so she kept singing

**Find me in the sky**

**Dancing with the moon and light**

**Your heartbeat is disguised as my lullaby**

**Be happy and know that I'm watching you travel far and wide**

**Waiting for us to meet again**

**We'll always be together**

**Don't you worry**

**I'll always be by your side**

**Don't you worry**

**The circle will never end**

**Just know we'll meet again**

**And we'll always be together**

**Forever always**

**I am here**

**If you need me**

**I'm in the wind**

**Look for me, friend**

**I'm in the stars**

**When you need me**

**The heavens will send a message within**

**Straight to your heart**

**We'll always be together**

**Don't you worry**

**I'll always be by your side**

**Don't you worry**

**The circle will never end**

**Just know we'll meet again**

**And we'll always be together**

**Forever always**

**I am here**

**I am here**

**I am here**

**I am here**

She watched as Chat Noir stood up and wiped away his tears. He was always a regular visitor to her grave until the day came when his grave was next to hers and they were finally reunited. They left for the stars together after leaving these words on both their gravestones: _'If you need me/ I'm in the wind/ Look for me, friend/ I'm in the stars/ When you need me/ The heavens will send a message within/ Straight to your heart/_

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Always Be Together' by Little Mix


End file.
